The global market for both voice and data communication services continues to grow, as does the number of users of the systems which deliver such services. As communication systems evolve, system design has become increasingly demanding in relation to equipment and performance requirements.
Research has demonstrated the vulnerabilities of LTE systems (i.e. LTE, LTE advanced and the like) to mid/narrow band interference specifically on the downstream channel, and with some issues also on the upstream channel. These vulnerabilities are related to the fact that the LTE system uses fixed Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) carriers for specific types of management traffic that relates to initial channel acquisition and to downstream and upstream management.